THE SOUTHERN HORN
HQ MAPS 1 23 'General Information About The Southern Horn Region' *Originally the home of the Lovirian 'city-state of 'Braulov, The majority of this sprawling open moorland was once covered by towering stone buildings, great floating castles, and beautiful arcane lights that burnt all day, everyday. Then the Godswar swept over the world and Braulov, like most of the other utopian cities of the gods, fell. Over the millenia, the ruins of Old Braulov sank into the soft wetlands of the Horn allowing new life to flourish once again. Now the Era of Man, the Horn is dominated by one central city built atop the ruins of Braulov's former heart. Across the Marsh choked, rolling moors and basins of the Horn villages, hamlets, and tribal thorps have popped up , the people surviving on fishing, mining, and simple farming. Very humble the native folk of the Horn but very kind as well. The Horn is crawling with terrible horrors waiting to pull us beings of light into the black, abyss, of evil, but the folk remain vigilant, relying on the hospitality of adventurers to clear out their foes, and in turn offering an honest smile and gesture of thanks hoping you come back to spend some coin next time through. *Dominated by the Ironmaw Mountains, The Southern Horn is where this craggy, unforgiving mountain range finally begins to tame itself slowly but surely ascending into small foothills known as The Borderhills for they mark the border between the Barony of Shorefall and the Wild folk. From a cliff face nearly 8,000 ft high, a yawning cavemouth can be seen on clear days. This cave is known as Zaluum's Roost. The cavern in which the ancient Green wyrm Zaluum sleeps. Protected by dozens of magical and natural traps and even a HUGE tribe of kobold followers, this cavern is a sought after treasure horde from which, since the Godswar, none hae returned. *To the East of the Ironmaw is the Moonmire Basin, and Marshvale Grasslands, the gateway into the Lo Lands 'and '''Rivervale '''the birthplace and home of the first Kai'tju peoples, Tundroo, Amaglian, and Wyvarnik tribes, and home to the infamous Bonegnaw Clan. An Orcish/Goblinoid horde made up of dozens of smaller tribes, brought together by the terrible 'Gazgul. 'Geography and Climate' 'OVERALL:' 'SPECIFIC AREAS:' *'THE HOOK: '''At the Horn's Southernmost tip is a peninsula surrounded by high stone walls that stretch for miles completely cutting off the hook from Shorefall. This is Lordbaron Braul's private land where he hunts, vacations, and grows sprawling fields of grapes that he uses in his personal winery. The Southern tip of Dagrmourn doesn't see any snow and it's winters are remarkebly mild, usually never falling below 40 degrees. However, in the winter months, the skies are shrouded in a constant grey haze that drizzles and pours rain by the millions of gallons. Because of this monsoon season, much of the Horn is unpopulated due to much of the region becoming inaccesbible come winter. *'THE GHOSTMOORS:' Stretching North West from Shorefall's Northgate, the Ghostmoors are a rolling, boulder and stone strewn graveyard of old Braulov. Here the ruins of Braulov's strongest structures still sand, jutting out of the ground like tombstones. These hills are a dark and foreboding place, home to murderers, monsters, cytthroats, and brigands, the ghostmoors are named for the dozens of disembodied souls wandering, tortured, and angry across it's lush, green, kneehigh wild grass. The moors are extremely humid yet at night, men have been known to freeze to death in the summer. Many think its taint of the undead that causes the moors to become frigid in darkness. *'BARONSLAND:' Immediatly North of Shorefall is the Baronsland, a wide yet short tract of land where the Lordbaron has his many dozens of lantern lit watchtowers, encampments, and patrols keeping an eye on Shorefall's frontside. *'THE BORDERHILLS:' North of the Baronsland and the Dagrpike is the Borderhills. The front range foothills of the Ironmaw Mountains where hill giants, Valleyborn Dwarves, Blackback Ankhegs, Kobold Cultists, Drow, Southern Gnomes, and even Kai'tju rub elbows with eachother in very close proximity. The Borderhills are dangerous and rugged, full of hazards to anyone not prepared to deal with THE WORST POSSIBLE SCENARIO. Because thats what getting lost or stuck in the Borderhills is... THE WORST POSSIBLE SCENARIO. At the edges of the Borderhills are tall pikes with the decapitated heads of nobleman and commoner alike. Put there by he who rules over the Borderhills, '''Krumblik', a massive hill giant ranger who has laid claim to the Many caverns of Giantshorde. The hills are constantly choked with mist and thick, seemingly sentient fog patches that can roll in and out on a seconds notice leaving you totally blind. The roads here are treacherous, and the thick bramble forests seem to swallow roads and paths whole. This is the only region in the Horn where the Barony is not welcome. This is wildling territory. *'TIDEFELLOW SWAMP:' Known as the 'Golden Bayou' this expansive tract of rich, fertile, marshland is overseen by House Tidefellow, a once close friend and allie of the Lordbaron's throne, the family is now devout and feverish fanatics of the Imperial Empire, bucking the Barony any way they can, using dissention, and underhanded strategies the matriarch of House Tidefellow, Lord Andrune, also known as the Lord of Cats, plots and schemes against the barony hoping to win favor and an eventual seat on the Imperial Grand Ministry. The swamplands in which Tidefello dwells are rich in natural resources. Animals for trapping and fishing, fibers, dyes, and just recently a large deposit of MAgithyst was found which Tidefellow quickly brokered a deal for. These wetlands are heavily protected by house Tidefellow and poachers will be dealt with in an extreme fashion. However, the thick high marshland grasses, hundreds of sidetrails, and difficulty of offroad travel has also allowed the Tidefellows to relax a bit. *'PENINSULA OF PEARLS:' A huge peninsula jutting deep into the Sea of Serpents, this cooperatively overseen domain has become a wealth powerhouse because of its seemingly endless supply of pearls, rare plants/fauna, whales, seals, and crabs. Dotted with dozens of tiny fishing villages this area is protected by the Barony and overseen by a collective guild of both fisherman, mariner's, and traders. Here the winds are fierce and often cold from the Waterytomb bay. The jagged rock cropings and thundering bluffs are very unfriendly to amateur sailors. *'THE JACKALANDS: '''Where the Ironmaw's solid granite has eroded into a multi-tiered series of looming cliffs, bluffs, inlets, and seacaves is where most would never dare tread. A small strip of land where the mountain meets the shore, this area is not only geographically dangerous as all hell, it's home to a large Gnoll, Bugbear tribe. *'GIANTSHORDE CAVERNS:' Home to a massive tribe of Hillgiants this network of caves sits high above the Borderhills with it's own access pass to either of the Vales. *'ZALUUM'S ROOST: A cave high upon the peak of the first Ironmaw Mountain you can see from the Horn this cliff face and cavern is where Zaluum the ancient Green Wyrm hibernates. *'''EVERGLOOM VALLEY: *'MOONMIRE BASIN:' *'MARSHVALE GRASSLANDS:' 'Flora, Fauna, and Folks' 'Points/Places of Interest' 'Everything Else...'